monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Behemoth Ecology
In-Game Informaion "A powerful beast from another world. Its large horns and muscular frame defy nature. Unique strategies are required to battle it" -Monster Field Guide, Monster Hunter: World. Taxonomy While it bears a physique similar to some Fanged Wyverns like Zinogre, Behemoth never belonged to any biosphere of the known world and thus does not fall under conventional Taxonomy. However, its power easily had it defined as Elder Dragon by the Guild. Habitat Range Behemoth came from the entirely different world of Eorzea and thus does not consider any habitat charted by the Guild its home. The Elder's Recess of the New World is the only locale the monster was ever known to prowl, mostly because it is the site of its entry from the anomalous occurrence that brought some Eorzean creatures into the continent. Ecological Niche In its home world, Behemoth is already considered a powerful creature, often requiring the effort of a dozen or more heroes with various unique and magical abilities to take down. When it arrived in the Elder's Recess, it easily asserted itself as an unrivaled invader that could easily kill lesser monsters like Dodogama with no effort and deter those fortunate enough to flee. Apparently, even Elder Dragons like Nergigante, Teostra, and Kushala Daora are reluctant to be in the Elder's Recess during the beast's time there. Behemoth thus made itself a threat to all life in the New World, so much in fact that the Commission deemed made it a priority target. It is almost a mandate for any hunter not to tackle the creature alone, a degree of caution reserved by the Guild for very few creatures. Biological Adaptation Behemoth has a proportion of size, weight and speed that can easily be described as nature-defying. The creature is almost as big as the recently discovered Xeno'jiiva, although it could move as fast as Nergigante. It also has powerful horns and claws that while seemingly have no special attribute to them, prove to be dangerous weapons when paired with their very muscular build. The combination of these physical traits allows Behemoth to pull quick and powerful attacks that covers a wide area in a continuous streak; one reason why fighting the monster alone is heavily advised against. Behemoth also has the ability to cast magical attacks that is rather unnatural even compared to Elder Dragons. While fellow Elder Dragons commonly generate, conduct or manipulate a specific substance or energy to produce powerful effects, Behemoth seemingly conjure natural disasters out of thin air: It can summon meteors, make whirlwind to appear in a specific spot, make lighting strikes and most infamously, summon a titanic mass of rock from the sky to easily destroy would be-opponents, a move called "Ecliptic Meteor". While the Ecliptic Meteor can be very self-destructive towards Behemoth itself, it will nevertheless try to use it when near death in an attempt to take its killers down with it. Another unique trait of Behemoth is its ability to develop "Enmity" towards a foe, which basically makes Behemoth more focused and determined in a fight. This will be indicated with the Behemoth's eye turning red and the body gaining reddish hue. However, it is a double-edged sword as in this state, Behemoth could not heed proper attention to multiple opponent, making it vulnerable to flanking attacks. Behavior Either shocked for being transported into a different world or because of its natural mentality, Behemoth has no tolerance towards Hunters, and will show almost immediate aggression, possibly because the creature also bear terrible relations with humanoids back in its original world. Little else is known of the creature's behavior as there was but one case when it was witnessed to attack another monster in Recess, and it was left to be ambiguous if the attack was done out of predatory or territorial behavior. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Elder Dragon Ecology